Blair's Holiday Memories
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: This is a new story featuring memories of Blair's favorite holidays. These will be very random, it won't go in any order at all. Please read and review, I really think you'll like them!
1. Chapter 1

Blair's Holiday Memories

**This is a new story featuring memories of Blair's favorite holidays. These will be very random, it won't go in any order at all. Please read and review, I really think you'll like them! **

Thanksgiving

Blair really wasn't wild about thanksgiving at all. I mean, it's just a day of forced bonding with people you really aren't wild about. Plus, there's no real buildup to thanksgiving like Halloween gets, (which is one of Blair's favorite holidays, because she could dress up, but that's a different memory.) When she was little, she liked everything about Thanksgiving, the parade, everything. But when she began to get older, she wanted to spend thanksgiving in her own way (partying, having sex with Chuck, staying in bed the next day.) But she unfortunately, she had to still follow her families traditions. She loved to make her fathers' pumpkin pie, Blair became a master at making it. It was one of the highlights of Thanksgiving. Afterwards, she could still do what she really wanted, but unfortunately for Blair, Chuck was usually passed out asleep in front of the TV, watching football. So, Blair decided join him on the couch, while she was sitting there, Chuck began to kiss her neck. Blair returned the kisses, but before it got heated, they both got up and took it to the bedroom. It was definitely going to be a Happy Thanksgiving for Blair Waldorf.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's Holiday Memories

**This is a new story featuring memories of Blair's favorite holidays. These will be very random, it won't go in any order at all. Please read and review, I really think you'll like them! **

Christmas

Christmas music filled the room where Blair was decorating for Christmas. Christmas in New York, especially in Manhattan, was beautiful than it normally is. Ever since, she was a little girl, Blair couldn't wait until December, when Christmas made everything more magical. While it was true, she hated her family during the rest of year, it was okay to like them when it was Christmas. The same also applied to her friends, sure, she might scheme against them. But when it's Christmas time, Blair loves to have parties with them.

Blair loved the food at Christmas. She never really felt like food was special any other time of the year, but there was a magical feeling towards food at Christmas. Blair learned how to make her father's pumpkin pie, it became an annual tradition that Blair felt like she had to do. Blair's mother made her mother's butter cookies, it was the one time that Eleanor cooked, instead of Dorota.

What do you get for the girl that can afford to buy anything that she wants? Well, Blair has gotten jewelery, clothes, and when she was younger, the best toys that anyone would die for. When Blair was six, she got Barbie's dream house. It became one of her favorite toys. When Blair was fourteen, she got a diamond bracelet from Nate. It was pretty, but it wasn't her style, so she hid it in her jewelery box. She doesn't know what Chuck is going to get her for Christmas, but she really hoped that it was something VERY special.

Blair loved the music that was played during the holidays, it seemed a lot sweeter and nicer than regular music is. Her favorite song is "Sliver Bells", because it put her in a great mood to go Christmas shopping, or anything Christmas related.

When Blair finished her decorating, she saw that it was snowing. Then, she heard the apartment door close, Chuck was home! With Chuck being home and the snow falling made everything feel alright. Chuck gave Blair an early Christmas present, a beautiful diamond necklace that she was going to enjoy forever. For Blair this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair's Holiday Memories

**This is a new story featuring memories of Blair's favorite holidays. These will be very random, it won't go in any order at all. Please read and review, I really think you'll like them! **

New Year's Eve

Blair Waldorf really loved New Year's Eve. It almost felt like it was a cleansing event, you can leave all the bad memories that have been following you all year long. That way you start the new year with a fresh start. In the past, Blair always went out with Serena to a couple of parties, they never really got back until 7:00 New Year's Day. Unfortunately, Serena was out of town this year, so it was just Blair and Chuck to have their own party.

It started with a lovely dinner, then they watched a marathon, of, what else, Audrey Hepburn movies. Then they made love for the last time in 2009. Afterwards, they rang in 2010, then they made love for the first time in the New Year. Blair decided that she didn't want to go out and party anymore, staying in and celebrating it would be just fine with her from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair's Holiday Memories

**This is a new story featuring memories of Blair's favorite holidays. These will be very random, it won't go in any order at all. Please read and review, I really think you'll like them! **

** I know I supposed to have this up last week, but I couldn't think of a good story idea, so now, it's finally written. I'll try to have Easter's chapter up before then. **

**St. Patrick's Day**

Blair hated the color green. It's not that it was her favorite color, she just never really liked it. So, it really was no surprise that Blair hated St. Patrick's day. To Blair, it was usually one of those holidays the she could live without, there was never a buildup to St. Patrick's day like Christmas has. Plus, you never really got the day off from school, it was treated like any other day. So, that's how Blair began to treat it.

Blair didn't like the fact that everyone wore green, even when they weren't Irish. When a trend was started, Blair never was one to follow them, she usually started the trend herself. Blair never really was one to go to the parade, either. I guess when you live in new York and are used to seeing it every year, it loses its appeal.

Blair once went to a party with Nate, once is the keyword, because Nate got so drunk at that party, he was pawing at Blair, like he really wanted to have sex with her right there at the party. Blair couldn't stand being degraded like that. Blair never really went to any parties with Chuck, Blair would never allow Chuck to get too drunk at a party that he would embarrass her.

All in all, Blair feelings and opinions aside, Blair and Chuck decided to their own party. Besides, why go to a party where everyone is drunk and lots of skanks would be trying to steal your boyfriend, when you can have your own party.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair's Holiday Memories

**This is a new story featuring memories of Blair's favorite holidays. These will be very random, it won't go in any order at all. Please read and review, I really think you'll like them! **

** See, as promised, I have the Easter chapter up and ready for reading. I hope everyone has a happy Easter! **

Easter

Blair liked Easter time, it's her second favorite holiday other than Christmas. When you're the child of a upper east side family, Easter becomes a bigger deal than any other place. The parties are bigger, the dinner is more bigger and special affair than what most other families have.

When Blair was younger, she used to to go to Central Park with her other friends to hunt for eggs, she usually tried to get the most eggs ever, and knowing Blair Waldorf, she got her way. Blair would get the biggest Easter basket filled with jewelry, clothes, and some money. That's big difference in Easter baskets, the upper east side goes all out on that. The dinner they had was one of the society's biggest events, it was always featured in the newspaper the very next day, Blair always was there in the pictures looking very elegant as usual.

But Blair grew up, thought that hunting for eggs was childish, having an Easter basket was lame, and having a dinner with your family forced upon you. When they knew that you have other plans, and don't want to be with your family.

So, this year, Blair's parents are going to be out of town. They'll be out of town for two whole weeks. Blair was going to use this to her advantage, she had some great plans for those two weeks, she was going to have dinner with Chuck, as well as having an Easter egg hunt in her bedroom. While laying in bed next to Chuck, who was soundly asleep, Blair rediscovered her love for Easter.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair's Holiday Memories

**This is a new story featuring memories of Blair's favorite holidays. These will be very random, it won't go in any order at all. Please read and review, I really think you'll like them! **

Valentine's Day

Blair loved Valentine's day, Chuck on the other hand, hated it. He didn't understand why you had only one day to tell someone you loved them. After Chuck got over his fear of telling Blair he loved her, he said it to Blair every day.

Chuck planned a nice dinner for Blair that night, his schedule was clear, so he had all night for Blair. He was planing to take her to dinner, and they were going on a carriage ride through Central Park, then coming home for a night of passion.

Chuck waited for Blair to come home from Columbia to start their night, But Blair was running later than usual. Chuck sat in the living room waiting for Blair, Chuck was hoping Blair would call or text message him, but she hadn't. Chuck hoped Blair wasn't hurt or anything, they missed their dinner reservation and the carriage ride. Chuck was about to call Blair when the door opened, it was Blair. Blair was coming home when there was an accident, and her phone died when went to call Chuck. Blair was in tears, but Chuck took her in his arms and gave her a hug.

Chuck lead Blair up to their bedroom and opened the door, Blair was shocked to see all the rose petals, champagne, and the lit candles everywhere. Blair twirled around and gave Chuck a kiss, and then it lead into the most special night of their lives. Blair and Chuck both had a very special night, which meant they were in love forever.


End file.
